Steele
Steele is the main antagonist of the Balto and Balto 4. Appearance Despite remarks by his musher and others that Steele might be "losing his edge" (after losing to Balto at the beginning of the film), Steele still has remarkable strength and speed close to that of Balto's. He was able to survive a fall down a cliffside, knocked down a dead tree, and smashed through a closed door while pinning both Balto and Jenna. Steele is an image of physical perfectness among the local dogs. He is covered in jet black fur with a pure white underbelly and face with blue eyes and a somewhat muscular build. It is hinted that he is also a pure-bred, pedigree Siberian husky. Steele was a mean dog who served as the primary antagonist in Balto. He was voiced by Jim Cummings. Personality Steele is arrogant, cruel and selfish, representing all of which Balto despises. His hatred for Balto is made out of pure jealousy (as Balto beat him to the finish line.) He is also in love with Jenna, but she sees through his lies and loves Balto instead, which further strengthens Steele's hatred and jealousy towards Balto. He is also a crafty liar, claiming that Balto and the rest of the team had died, and at the end of the film the undoing of his lies causes him to be shunned and hated by those who used to respect him. Bio Steele was the lead dog on the best dog racing team in Nome, he first encountered Balto (in the movie Steele's behaviour towards Balto is an obvious indication that they have met on prior occasions) after being defeated by the latter in a race while rescuing Rosy's hat. Out of jealousy, Steele insulted and harassed Balto for being half-wolf. When the town became sick, there was a relay race to choose who would be on the sled dog team that would relay the medicine. Despite being deliberately kicked off the course by a competitor, Balto was the rightful winner of the race (by taking a special route to catch up), but right after the race ended, Steele gets into another confrontation with Balto, after which Jenna scolds Steele for being a glory-hound. Shortly after that, Steele stomped on Balto's paw as a musher reached to pet him, forcing Balto to growl in pain and bare his teeth, making them believe the wolf-dog to be aggressive and dangerous, especially with his teeth. This causes Balto to be disqualified from the race despite being the victor. Steele became the leader of the sled team to return the medicine to Nome, managing to lead the team successfully to Nenana and halfway back to Nome before becoming mentally disoriented during a blizzard. Balto discovered the mentally deranged Steele and his team at the edge of a large ravine. Despite Balto's pleas for Steele to let him help them back to Nome (knowing that the children will die if the medicine does not get there in time), Steele attacks Balto, making obvious his intentions to kill him. Balto refused to fight back but still managed to trick Steele into tumbling off the nearby cliff in his unstable mindset. Having demonstrated his good nature and noble intention to bring the serum back to Nome at all costs, Balto gains the unconditional support of the other dogs on the team. They pick up the trail and head back without Steele. Despite his state, Steele managed to follow Balto's trail back to Nome, along the way creating a false trail to disorient him. On his return to Nome he claimed that Balto and the rest of the team had frozen to death, also stating that Balto made Steele promise to take care of Jenna. Steele's strategy initially managed to catch Balto off his guard, resulting in him becoming disoriented and lost as well. Despite this, Balto manages to believe in who he truly is, catches on to Steele's trick, and follows the trail he himself had marked (using only smell) back to Nome. Balto's return results in Balto being accepted a beloved hero and the undoing of Steele's lies cause the other dogs of Nome to consider Steele an outcast, leaving him behind alone in the boiler room at the climax of the movie. This is a complete reversal of their roles in the beginning of the movie where Steele was the town's most popular dog and Balto was the hated outcast. It is unknown what became of Steele after the events in Balto, for he is never seen or mentioned in the sequels Wolf Quest or Wings of Change. Steele Made a cameo in an interactive DVD game in the Balto III wings of change DVD this was original footage from the First Balto film. Although we never see him in any of the sequels the character Niju is based on him. Trivia *Niju is based off of him. *Steele may be the father of Niju. *As Steele falls down the cliff with Jenna's bandana in his mouth, you see the red bandana is white. *Steele and Balto both have a crush on Jenna. *Steele may have been inspired by Gaston from Beauty and the Beast and may have inspired Drake from The Pebble and the Penguin as they both have much in common: All three are vain, muscualr, arrogant and believe themselves to be the best, all three want the female simply for their beauty (Gaston:Belle, Steele, Jenna and Drake: Marina), all are adored by many females except the lead female, all are respected in their area and all try to get rid of the male protagonist in order to get the girl. Unlike the others Steele did not use violence, kidnapping or threats to get Jenna and did not particularly care about her whilst Drake and Gaston seemed more focused. Category:Characters Category:Huskies Category:All Pages